Talking of troubles
by roxygoth
Summary: After a trip to see Dreamgirls the musical, Louie starts acting weird. Nkw it's up to Huey and Dewey to figure out exactly what's wrong with their brother...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! My name's Roxy Goth and this is my first time writing for this fandom. [Though not for Disney in general] Thanks to Miss Marigold K for making me aware of it.**

 **I came up with this idea after watching Dreamgirls the musical and this story takes place within the Quack Pack universe.**

 **I do not own anything Disney or Dreamgirls related. So, on with the story!**

"That was amazing." Dewey said as the curtain dropped. "The lead was fantastic. What was her name again?"

"Mercedes Riley." Daisy said, immediately.

"That's it! Man she was good."

"And hot." Huey noted, smirking a bit.

Louie pulled a face. "Dude, no, she's twice our age at least!"

"Hey, a guy can dream can't he?"

"Right, let's get backstage." Daisy said, gathering herself together. "Donald, have you got the camera?"

Donald sighed before patting the bag containing said item. "Right here, Daisy."

"Right, let's go! Oh, I'm SO glad Kent Powers isn't here to spoil this one! A big interview like this is just what 'What in the world' needs!"

The interview went well and after half an hour they were politely escorted out. "Thank you, Miss Riley." Daisy said, waving. Turning to Donald she carried on. "Oh Donald, wasn't it just wonderful? That _voice_ …"

On that note Dewey tuned them out and started thinking to himself about various things. He went off into day-dream land, before being jolted out of it by Huey grabbing his shoulder and shaking him gently.

"Earth to Dewey, we're here."

"Sorry, where?"

"The car, where else?"

The journey home was more animated than the walk to the caravan. For one thing Huey would not stop talking.

"…I could do that job." He was saying now.

"What job are you talking about, Huey?" Dewie asked, only really half-interested. He was by now slightly concerned that Louie hadn't really talked since leaving the theatre.

"Acting. I could do that."

Dewie frowned, turning his full attention to his slightly-older brother. "You've already done that, Huey." He pointed out. "All of us have. Remember, with uncle D?"

Huey waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, but that was ages ago and with you guys. I mean _really_ act, like up on the stage, ya know? Have that applause every night…"

"What so your ego can get bigger than it already is?" Dewie deadpanned, while simultaneously noting Louie had a fleeting look of panic on his face before it was replaced with a calm expression.

After a few minutes of Huey and Dewie teasing each other, the red-clad sibling went to go and ask Uncle D how far away they were, Dewey seized the opportunity to question his younger sibling.

"Hey, Louie, you alright?"

"Hmm?" Louie looked up, linking eyes with his brother he immediately smiled and said. "I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Eh, yeah?"

Dewie frowned again, he was getting a feeling that something was wrong with his brother, but before he got the chance to interrogate Louie further, Huey came back.

"Five minutes to Daisy's." He announced, sliding back next to Dewie.

Louie immediately got up. "Well then, I'm gonna chill and read my comic a bit."

As Dewie watched his brother leave, his other sibling nudged him and said, under his breath, so Louie wouldn't hear.

"Dude, is it just me, or is Louie acting a bit weird?"

The blue clad brother turned in surprise. "So it's not just me who's noticed it?"

"Course not." Huey said, as if it should be obvious. "I was hoping he'd join in with our teasing, but he didn't. Normally he says at least one thing."

"Mmm. There was nothing in that play that could have upset him. At least, I don't think so."

The oldest of the three scrunched his beak up in thought. After about thirty seconds he said slowly. "Nah, you're right. But still there must have been something. He doesn't go quiet over nothing."

"That's true." Both brothers thought about the issue for a further minute until they were brought out of their respective thoughts by Donald.

"So bye to Daisy, boys."

"Bye, Daisy." All three chorused.

Once they'd started up again Huey and Dewie immediately asked each other. "Any ideas? No. You? No."

"Well, that sucks." Huey stated.

"There must be something." Dewie said, holding his hands out.

"Something for what?" Louie asked.

His two siblings looked at him before looking at each other, before looking at him. "Nothing." They said, together.

"Talk about it at home?" Dewie hissed.

Huey nodded.


	2. Talking about worries

**Hey! Roxy Goth here, part two here now. For this I have researched the McDuck and the Duck family and I think I've come up with a general idea of how it works, though I've filled in some blanks here and there. Hope you enjoy.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

As soon as they got home Uncle D sent them to bed.

"Oh, really?" Huey whined. "C'mon Uncle D! It's only 10 o clock!"

"Bed. Now."

"You know we're teenagers now, right?"

"BED. NOW."

"C'mon Huey." Dewie said, grabbing his brother by the arm. "Let's go."

"Dude, what's wrong with you? We're not six!" Huey complained as he was pulled up the stairs.

At the top of said stairs the blue clad sibling explained patiently. "No, but we are worried about Louie, ad if Uncle D thinks we're in bed we can spend time talking to Louie to see what's up with him."

"Oh, I get it. Where is Louie anyway?"

"I dunno, what do I look like, his babysitter? He just came up the stairs as soon as we got in."

"That doesn't sound like him."

"I know, so the sooner we get cracking the sooner we can talk to him."

Louie surprised both his brothers by already being in bed when they finally made it to their room, having already got themselves ready for bed.

"You're keen." Huey said, taking his top of. "You feelin' alright?"

There was a possibility Dewie hadn't considered. He finished putting his pyjama top on and held his hand against Louie's forehead.

The green-clad sibling frowned and knocked his brother's hand away. "Leave of, will you? I'm fine."

"Hey, chill out, bro, we're trying to help." Huey said, sounding a touch irritated.

"…Sorry."

"It's fine." Dewie said, finishing getting himself ready.

There was a silence for a little while, during which time Huey found himself getting steadily more irritated. He wanted to help for crying out loud! Why wasn't his brother speaking?

As if reading his thought Dewie said, gently from on his bed. "You know you can talk to us about anything, don't you?" He looked at his younger sibling earnestly.

"Yeah."

"…So?"

"I'm fine."

That did it. "Clearly you're not." Huey said, bluntly, springing himself of his bed. "Since we got back from Dreamgirls you've been acting weird! Un-Louie-like. We're _worried,_ Lou." He added, more gently.

"Yeah." Dewie said, mainly for the sake of saying something.

Louie paused, thinking the matter over. The he sighed and looked up at his brothers. "Fine, I'll tell you."

"Alright then." His two brothers said together before sitting down either side of him, Huey on the right, Dewie on the left.

There was a pause before Louie spoke. "I started thinking while we were watching Dreamgirls. Those girls were so close they considered each other's sisters, and then they fell out."

"Mmm-hmm." Hi brothers agreed.

"That always happens."

Huey and Dewie paused, waiting for more to come. When it didn't they looked at each other and then back at Louie.

"Listen Louie, we may be triplets but we're not mind readers." Dewie said.

"Yeah, can you be a little more specific?"

The youngest sighed before straightening up a little. "Right, so, they fell out right?"

"Right."

"That always happens."

"To who?" Dewie asked, hoping to avoid the conversation going round in circles.

"Us." Louie waved his hands a bit and looked at his brothers. Seeing they were having trouble following he decided to explain a bit more. "Uncle Scrooge and Aunt Matilda fell out and didn't speak for ages, then mum and Uncle D had a period when they didn't speak for a while…"

"They didn't fall out though." Dewie pointed out. "They just didn't talk a while."

"Yeah, for somewhere in the region of five to ten years!" Louie burst out. "That's not right!"

Huey and Dewie looked at each other again, this time with understanding rather than confusion.

Louie however, having missed the look carried on. "And then you said you want to act on the stage without us!" He said, throwing an accusing glance at Huey.

Said brother immediately put his hands up. "I never said that!"

"No, but you _implied_ it!"

"Lemme get this straight." Dewey cut in before the conversation could get really heated. "You're basically worried that, going of our family history, there's a good chance that when we're older we're gonna split up, or drift apart, whatever you wanna call it and basically not speak to each other ever again?"

"Well that's rubbish." Huey said, bluntly. Dewie elbowed him. "Oh!"

"Shut up a minute, Hue." Dewey looked at Louie and put his arm around him. "Listen Louie, I can't predict the future, none of us can. However we can look at probability."

"Where are you goin' with this Dew?"

The blue-clad siling shot his older brother a look. "You'll see if you shut up a minute. Right, there are differences between us and mum and Uncle D, and us and Uncle Scrooge, Aunt Matilda and Grandma. The main one is, we're triplets meanwhile Uncle Scrooges sets are brothers and sisters and mum and Uncle D are twins. Agree?"

Louie nodded.

"Secondly, stating the obvious, we're a group of boys meanwhile there's at least one girl in the other two sets, right?"

"Right." Huey and Louie said together.

"Thirdly, technology has advanced since the time Uncle D and mum were children. They had to write letters to each other to keep in touch, all we have to do is pick up the telephone. So…" Dewey paused, trying to think through what he was going to say.

Thankfully Huey took over. "And it's likely, due to us being individuals, despite being triplets, that we'll have different jobs. And it's almost certain we'll be living in different houses with different cars and so on. Agree?"

Louie nodded.

"But that doesn't mean we stop hanging out together, we can have days of the weeks when we go down the pub together, take it in turns going round each other's houses for meals, just generally arrange to meet up at least once a fortnight maybe. So yeah, we might not be as physically close to each other as we are now, which could be a good thing because much as I love you two, a guy's gotta have his own space, you know what I'm saying?"

Both Dewie and Louie nodded, Louie beginning to smile a little.

"But even if we're not physically close we'll still keep in touch! As Dewie says, technology advances all the time, we'll be fine. You know why?" He directed that last part at Louie, who by now was properly smiling.

"Cos we're Huey, Dewie and Louie?"

"Exactly!" Huey punched the air. "Full points to the quiz master! We're the three musketeers!"

"The three amigo's!" Dewie added, getting into it.

"The Quack-Street boys!" Louie chimed in.

"Yeah!" Huey held his hands out for a three-way high five which his brothers eagerly responded. "You got it!"

Louie laughed as he through his arms around his siblings. "Guess I was worried about nothing."

"Well, even so, we're glad you told us." Dewie said, successfully regaining an air of seriousness. "It wouldn't have done you any good worryin' about it."

"Yeah, what he said." Huey smiled.

"And don't forget, we're only fifteen. We probably won't be moving out for at least three years, so we gotta make the most of this time."

"Do you wanna do something tomorrow?"

"There's a new film on, wanna see it?"

"BOYS!" Donald bellowed up the stairs. "I TOLD YOU TO GO TO BED HALF AN HOUR AGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Nothing Uncle D!" The brothers chorused. With that Huey and Dewie got into their respective beds, after switching the light of.

"Night bro's." Louie said.

"Night Louie."

A pause and then. "So are we seein' that film or what?"


End file.
